


Equivocally Yours

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, more a smattering of feelings and thoughts, this isn't meant to be coherent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What if, at the time of his death, instead of thinking a million miles a second, Tony just felt? Especially about the boy he learned to love, and would eventually leave behind.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	Equivocally Yours

Hollowness. One of the strongest, cavernous feelings _homo sapien_ could experience. The hollow ache between your ribs as you fight to breathe the world ends around you. That gap of all that power leaving your body. The warm hollow between a young man’s mouth, or between his legs. Distance created between previous friends. 

But anything can come from nothing, and it crescendo's into an amalgamation of despair and love.

Despair in a ginger eyebrow lifting in sardonic belief, pulling herself away from you and screaming at you from the top of a roof. Watching as the boy you've learned to love turns into dust right in front of you and feeling him on your hands. An object of your own creation and ideals distorting them into fury and rage. Covering your face as a friend slams his shield against your metaphorical heart. Further despair as pain lances up the side of your body and your arm goes numb.

Love as you hold your baby girl for the first time and breathe her in, a plaintive gurgle as stubble touches her fresh and sensitive skin. Strong hands shaking in a tight grip for a hopeful acknowledge of friendship. A boy’s face looking at you with admiration and unabashed love after presenting his soon to be iconic red and blue suit. Seeing those metallic colors come closer to you, tears marring his boyish face as your breath begins to leave you, your friends and family a cocoon.

And love as you hold and see him again, one last time.


End file.
